1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Degradation of a semiconductor circuit can cause performance degradation or a system error. Therefore, it is necessary to ascertain or measure the degree of degradation of the semiconductor circuit. However, adding a separate device such as a process, voltage and temperature (PVT) sensor to measure the degree of degradation increases the area of the product and increases the power consumed by the product.